Quand le cerveau deconne
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Drabbles. Quels couples peuvent se former quand ça ne tourne pas rond dans la tête? Yaoi et het. 1:Ace/Law. 2: Usopp/Perona 3 : Sanji/Zoro
1. Insomnie

Voici le premier de cette serie de Drabbles! On ne sait pas encore combien il y en aura, a vous de suivre :P

**Pairing :** Ace/Law... Beurk! Un cadeau de Ana à Charlotte, parce que elle les trouve bien ensemble... mais Ana a très mal au coeur en imaginant Ace-kun gay... quel gâchis... xD

**Disclaimer : **Si ces deux là m'appartenaient, je vous jure que je ne les laisserai pas se rencontrer!

* * *

**Insomnie**

Je marchai tranquillement par les rues de Merkin, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire en coin. Enfin, le Nouveau Monde. Je découvrais la ville, mais me lassai peu à peu des lumières aveuglantes des commerces nocturnes, qui même à cette heure tardive n'abandonnaient pas leurs activités.

Je m'éloignai donc du centre ville, laissant les constructions derrière moi pour arriver aux plaines qui l'entouraient. Sans but précis, je longeai le mur de la cité. À cet endroit, les arbres poussaient à des intervalles irréguliers, et l'herbe n'avait pas été remplacé par le béton. Assez étonnant, il faisait moins frais qu'en pleine ville.

J'appréciais l'air d'automne, profitant du calme. On n'avait pas eu de repos depuis l'Archipel Shabondy , et vivre l'un sur l'autre devenait lassant. Tout le monde profita donc de cette escale pour se libérer des autres un moment.

Il était minuit passé, et malgré la fatigue du voyage, je ne voulait pas dormir. J'étais bien, dans ce calme apaisant de la nuit.

"Trafalgar Law "dit une voix suave près de moi.

Tranquillement, je m'arrêtai et levai les yeux vers sa source, à ma droite. Un homme torse nu, musclé et tatoué était assis sur le mur, les avant bras posés sur ses genoux. Il me regardait avec un sourire narquois.

"Ace aux Poings Ardents" répondis-je, mettant les mains dans les poches. "Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon nom."

"Un bon pirate se doit de se renseigner sur les... débutants... qui vont former la "Nouvelle Ère"."

"Débutants ?" répétais-je avec un sourire, les sourcils légèrement haussés. "Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?"

Le jeune homme sauta du mur, se retrouvant face à moi. Il souriait aussi, et mit une main sur son chapeau. "Tu me menaces, Mister Law?"

"Je te poses seulement une question." répondis-je, m'adossant au mur.

Le commandant en second de Barbe Blanche me fixa un instant, son sourire ne délogeant pas son visage espiègle.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" m'enquis-je enfin, ayant marre de ce silence.

"J'ai pas envie de dormir' m'informa-t-il, regardant la ville au loin. "Toi ?"

"Moi non plus" avouais-je, sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'est ce que je faisais ? C'était un pirate, ennemi par conséquent. Un adversaire dans la quête pour le One Piece. On n'était pas censés se parler tranquillement comme des vieux amis. La nuit amène vraiment de drôle d'histoires dans le nouveau monde...

"Toute façon, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à faire la nuit..." commenta-t-il, reposant ses yeux chocolats sur moi. Son regard avait une étincelle d'excitation, comme celle à l'approche d'un nouveau combat.

"Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?" demandais-je, son attitude éveillant mes sens aussi.

Il fit deux pas en avant, avec un sourire sournois. Ace s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Je suis avide de... sensations." murmura-t-il, son souffle me caressant le visage.

Mon sourire s'évanouit, la proximité me troublant. Je pouvais respirer son odeur sauvage. Ses intentions étaient très explicites, surtout dans son sourire déconcertant.

"Tu dragues souvent les hommes?" demandai-je calmement.

"Hommes, femmes... peu importe" Il mit une main sur le mur à côté de moi. "Dès que la qualité est bonne, rien à foutre de l'origine de la marchandise..."

Je ne répondis pas. Mon instinct me criaient de me plaquer au mur, mais mon orgueil m'ordonnait de ne pas bouger.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais tenté l'expérience, _débutant _?" s'enquit-il d'un ton moqueur.

"Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ce soir..." répliquai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

Le brun se garda de répondre et posa les lèvres sur les miennes. Mouais, c'était pas désagréable. Le pirate accentua la pression, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Je l'imitai; ça ne me coutait rien de tenter.

Kuso... cet homme embrassait bien. Trop bien. Quand il se recula, je ne me sentais plus du tout mal à l'aise. Sans un mot, il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, les bras à chaque côté de mon corps maintenant. Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, langoureusement. C'était pas mal du tout. J'aimais bien le gout de ses lèvres chaudes.

Le pirate décolla sa bouche de la mienne, s'approchant de mon oreille. "Tu as un endroit où _dormir_ pour ce soir, Mister Law ?" Je compris tout de suite sa proposition.

"Maintenant, oui." acceptai-je.

D'un air satisfait, il mit les mains dans les poches et s'avança vers la ville. Il n'avait rien dit, mais je le suivis. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence.

"T'as pas froid, torse nu comme ça?" demandai-je d'un coup.

"Et toi, t'as pas chaud au crâne avec ton bonnet?" rétorqua-t-il.

"Pff." Je souris amusé.

"Non..." répondit-il en retardement. "Je suis le Feu, mon corps est constamment réchauffé. Je ne ressens le froid qu'en contact d'un objet glacé."

Ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Il faisait moins frais auprès de lui, ses lèvres étaient tellement chaudes... Ace me conduisit à une auberge assez acceptable, mais il y en avait mieux. Je le regardai, haussant un sourcil. Le commandant de Barbe Blanche ne pouvait pas se payer un endroit meilleur ? Mais il ne semblait pas remarquer mon expression, et fit rapidement signe à l'aubergiste avant de me conduire vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

"Auberge... intéressante." commentai-je, regardant la peinture délavée du mur.

"Oui, n'est ce pas?" répondit-il, ne captant pas mon ironie. "Et la bouffe est trop bonne."

Il arriva devant la porte 15 et l'ouvrit, nous faisant rentrer. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Je le contemplai, m'étonnant moi même. Je venais de me rendre compte vraiment de la situation. J'avais accepté de venir à une chambre d'auberge pour coucher avec _un_ inconnu. Et bien, le monde réservait bien des surprises...

Ace me regardait aussi, avec son éternel sourire amusé. Il tapota le lit à côté de lui, m'ordonnant implicitement de venir.

Je ne bougeai pas. Il avait tendance à vouloir prendre le dessus, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le brun haussa les sourcils. "Tu vas m'obliger à venir te chercher ?"

Je souris d'un air provocateur. "Je n'aime pas être pris de haut, Monsieur aux Poings Ardents."

Son sourire s'élargit, et il se leva. Lentement, la distance entre nous disparut. Son regard intense était plongé dans le mien. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanche, et d'un geste ferme, m'entraîna contre lui. Je posai une main sur son torse, le repoussant.

"Mais je ne te prend pas de haut, Mister Law" susurra-t-il d'un ton arrogant et moqueur. "Je trouve juste que, du à mon expérience, c'est mon devoir de mener la danse."

"Tu l'aurais voulu, Monsieur Poings Ardents..." murmurai-je du même ton. "_Room."_

Une sphère bleu nous entoura. Regardant autour de lui d'un air impassible, Ace fit un pas en arrière. Je souris et décidai de m'amuser avec lui. Je pris mon sabre et séparai sa tète de son corps elle flotta dans les airs, et il regarda son corps calmement.

"Ouais..." dit-il enfin. "C'est pas mal, ton pouvoir. La sensation est bizarre."

"Tu devrais donc réfléchir deux fois avant de m'appeler débutant." lui dis-je d'un ton satisfait.

"Ah, mais rien n'a changé sur ma vision de choses." répliqua-t-il.

Il sourit, puis son visage et son corps s'enflammèrent. La chaleur soudaine me fit reculer, mais je ne lâchai pas le cercle. Pourtant, le feu se baladait librement, et sortit de mon périmètre de pouvoir, se recomposant en homme. Le brun sourit, des petites flammes encore présentes sur son chapeau et ses épaules. Malgré moi, je devais avouer qu'il était sexy.

"Tu comprends maintenant?" demanda-t-il, s'approchant à nouveau de moi, une fois que j'eus enlevé le cercle. Il méritait bien un bon coup de poing pour son sourire railleur. Mais, je pense que c'était ça qui faisait son charme.

"Le Logias te donne un avantage." commentai-je, m'approchant aussi de lui. Je fixai ses lèvres, et il regardait les miennes. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant.

"Si tu veux le voir de cette façon." répondit-il, ne voulant plus faire durer la conversation. Il effaca la distance entre nos bouches. Le baiser commença doux et calme. Trop calme, mais aucun de nous avait l'envie de sortir de cette douce paresse. Le jeune homme passa une main derrière ma tête, agrippant mon bonnet et le jetant plus loin, pour pouvoir enfuir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je posai les miens sur son torse, chaud et ferme. Sans achever le ballet de nos langues, il se débarrassa lentement de mon manteau et mon t-shirt, pouvant à son tour découvrir mon corps.

Je savourai la nonchalance du moment, absorbant les sensations de cette nouvelle expérience. C'était tellement indécent, c'était tellement... immoral de faire ça. Je ne devrai pas. Que penseraient les autres du Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law, ayant une relation homosexuel ? Il y a à peine une heure, l'idée m'aurait frustré. Maintenant, je dirai... peu importe.

Ace quitta mes lèvres, pour m'embrasser au cou. Je frémis au contact de sa langue chaude, et le laissai faire quand il commença à déboutonner mon pantalon. Je passai doucement les doigts par son dos, montant et descendant, le faisant frissonner aussi.

Il déposa des multiples baisers sur ma gorge, pendant qu'un faible bruit signala que mon pantalon avait touché le sol, suivi de près par le cliquetis du short du pirate, et tous ses accessoires.

Comme si ce dépouillement signifiait le début de la parti, le brun m'attira brusquement vers lui, m'embrassant avec une fougue qui n'était pas présente toute à l'heure.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Non, pourquoi c'était à lui d'ouvrir la marche? Je répondis avec encore plus d'impétuosité, me délectant de chaque sensation, chaque toucher. Je renversai le pirate sur le lit, sans arrêter le baiser, agrippant ses cheveux dans l'ardeur du moment. Je me retrouvai ainsi entre ses jambes. Interrompant le baiser, je le regardai, haletant. Sa respiration était aussi saccadée. Je me collai plus contre lui, nos anatomies qui se touchaient qu'à travers nos boxers, me faisant gémir. Ace haussa le sourcils, comme pour me demander si j'étais fou. Il glissa une main dans mon caleçon, le descendant doucement. Puis, d'un coup, il inversa les positions, et au lieu de me retrouver sur le dos, je me retrouvai sur le ventre. Il se colla à moi, son torse musclé réchauffant mon dos. Je sentais son sexe contre mes fesses.

"Méfie-toi" me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, me léchant la lobe au passage. "_Je_ domine. Ne tentes pas le diable" prévint-il se débarrassant complètement de mon boxer.

Il me tourna légèrement la tête pour m'embrasser avec une violente passion. Son caleçon vola à son tour ,et ses bras puissants me gardèrent contre son corps. Je souris dans ce baiser sauvage. Je savais bien que, bon gré mal gré, Ace remportera cette partie. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser me prendre aussi facilement...

Mon bateau s'éloignait doucement du port de Merkin. Je laissai mes subordonnés s'activer, rangeant les vivres et mettant l'embarcation sur le bon cap.

Mon regard était posé dans celui d'un homme brun, seul au port. Il souriait, et moi aussi. Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. Parce que oui, on allait se revoir. Et cette fois, Ace-kun... ce sera moi qui dominera.

* * *

On espère que ça vous a plu!

Law: Oui, comme par hasard c'est moi qui est en bas!  
Ace : Normal, Ana n'allait pas me faire Uke par dessus le marché!  
Law: Favoritisme!  
Ana : Mais non mais non.... (A) Allez, on arrête là ! Reviewez les gens =D


	2. Syndrome de Stockholm

**Disclaimer :** Personnages d'Oda. Histoire d'Ana. Correction de Chacha.

**Pairing : **On vous laisse le loisir de lire =)

**Note d'Ana : **La tentation était trop grande... j'ai imaginé ce couple d'un coup et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire. x) Et oui, je n'écrit pas que du yaoi!

* * *

**Le syndrome de Stockholm**

Doucement, Perona ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour d'elle, ses mignons Zombies Sauvages s'agitaient, lui parlaient, inquiets. Elle ne leur accorda pas d'attention. La jeune femme se redressa, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était donc pas morte. Le jeune homme avait épargné sa vie...

Malgré elle, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui était cet homme mystérieux, cet homme masqué ? Il l'avait battue. Personne ne l'avait battue avant, pas avec son pouvoir. Certes, elle ne s'était jamais attaquée à des personnes comme Moria-sama, qui - elle le savait bien - étaient bien plus forts qu'elle. Tout de même, si elle l'avait fait, son pouvoir aurait marché sur eux. Ça ne les aurait pas vaincu, mais ils auraient au moins été touchés.

Et bien, sur ce jeune homme... son pouvoir ne marchait tout simplement pas. Il lui était impossible de saper son moral. Il était fort! Il était invincible. Et il n'était même pas Capitaine... Bon, il s'était auto proclamé "Capitaine Usopp-sama", mais Perona savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à la tête des Mugiwara. C'était Mugiwara no Luffy qui les commandait. Il lui avait surement raconté ce mensonge pour ne pas lui faire trop peur. Parce que s'il était si puissant... alors imaginez son Capitaine!

"Perona-sama!" la grosse voix de Bearsy la sortit de ses pensées. "Perona-sama, vous allez bien? On est déjà à la recherche du pirate! Perona-sama? Pero-"

"Tais toi, Bearsy!" dit Perona d'un ton brusque. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es pas mignon quand tu parles!"

Elle se releva, s'époussetant. "Et laissez le pirate tranquille. Je m'occuperai moi même de lui. Rappelle les-"

Un tremblement de terre l'interrompit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Une voix forte cria "MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI!". Perona mit une main devant sa bouche. Oz... Il était à la recherche des pirates. Il allait se faire battre, c'était sur... peut-être même Moria-sama. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

"Prenez tous mes trésors, toutes les provisions et amenez les au bateau des Chapeaux de Paille!" cria-t-elle à ses subordonnés. "On va s'échapper avec leur bateau."

C'était une mi-vérité. _Elle_ allait s'échapper sur leur bateau. _Eux, _ils allaient se faire purifiés. L'équipage qui les combattait était beaucoup trop fort.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? D'habitude, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de laisser mourir ses chous serviteurs. Elle aurait voulu avoir tout les animaux du monde en tant que zombies et à ses ordres. Le rêve parfait. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'on allait lui enlever ce rêve, et elle ne rechignait même pas. En s'imaginant s'échapper de cette île avec le brun qui l'avait battu, tous les zombies du monde ne valaient rien.

Laissant ses zombies s'activer, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son vainqueur, il fallait le retrouver à tout prix!... Grâce à ses fantômes, elle trouva rapidement la localisation d'Usopp, et se dirigea sans hésiter vers lui, à travers les couloirs lugubres qui s'effondraient sous les coups d'Oz.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle tourna un coin, tombant nez à nez avec le sniper.

"AAH!" s'écria ce dernier, sortant son arme. "Encore toi ?!"

Perona mit ses mains devant elle, pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer. Son air l'effrayait. "Attends! Attends, Usopp-sama! Je ne veux plus me battre."

Il ne baissa pas son arme, sceptique. Mais au moins, il ne lui tira pas dessus, donnant à la Princesse Fantôme l'occasion de parler.

"J'ai vu ta force, et, si tout tes nakamas sont comme toi, voir plus forts... il est évident que vous allez battre Moria-sama." expliqua-t-elle. "Et ça, je l'attends depuis longtemps. Je ... je n'ai jamais voulu travailler pour un pirate, c'est à cause de mon pouvoir que Moria-sama m'a prise comme subordonnée... certes, j'aime cet endroit, il est tellement beau! Mais chez moi, ça l'est encore plus... et je préfère être là-bas. Moria-sama avait menacé de prendre mon ombre, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je travaille pour lui. Mais si vous pouvez le battre... alors je serai libre."

La jeune femme avait dit cela a une vitesse incroyable. Elle détestait parler de son passé, et surtout avoir l'air faible, et qu'on sache qu'elle fut contrariée à faire quelque chose, elle qui était si arrogante et sûre d'elle. Et puis aussi, elle s'était habituée à Thriller Bark. Elle adorait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Toujours des gens à ses ordres, toujours. Et des petits animaux en plus! Elle avait vite prit goût à cette partie de son travail, et voulait que tout les animaux du monde soient transformés en ses zombies. Mais, honnêtement, au fond d'elle... Elle préférait son royaume hanté à elle.

Perona avait tout de même du dire cette vérité caché à Usopp-sama. Parce qu'elle voulait qu'il la sauve. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Elle était trop prétentieuse pour vouloir être sauvée, pour avouer qu'elle n'était pas bien dans ce bateau, avec tous ses serviteurs. Elle les voulait, certes... mais elle ne voulait pas être obligée de rester ici. Elle voulait rentrer dans son île lugubre. Si c'était Usopp-sama, alors qu'on la sauve volontiers!

"En gros, tu me dis que tu a essayé de nous rendre tous dépressifs et hors d'état de nuire parce que tu n'avais pas le choix." résuma le sniper, ne baissant que légèrement son arme.

Perona hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. "Mais mes zombies ne vous attaqueront plus. Ils sont actuellement entrain de mettre tous les trésors et tous les vivres dans votre bateau. Je n'interviens plus non plus dans cette bataille."

Cette fois, Long Pif baissa complètement son arme. Étant une expert en mensonge, il savait que la jeune femme disait la vérité. Quelle métamorphose! Dire qu'avant, elle voulait le tuer. C'était sa défaite qui avait fait ça? Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida de croire à la jolie Princesse Fantôme.

"T'as qu'à te battre à nos côtés alors!" proposa-t-il, sachant bien que le pouvoir de la fille était puisant.

"Oh, non!" dit-elle, élargissant les yeux ( si cela était possible ). "Je ne peux pas faire ça quand même! J'ai trop peur..."

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée de dire ça devant le courageux Usopp-sama. Mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir Moria-sama à ce point. Il la tuerait, pour sur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

"Bon, c'est pas grave! Le grand Usopp-sama va te protéger !" lui rassura le brun.

"C'est vrai ?!" demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur battre plus fort pour une raison inconnue. "Merci! Et... si ce n'est pas trop te demander... une fois tout ça fini, est ce que tu pourrais m'emmener loin de ce bateau ? Peu importe où, je retrouverai mon chemin pour rentrer, mais tu pourrais juste me faire sortir d'ici ? Je vous donnerai tous les vivres, et une partie de mon trésor"

"Normalement oui." répondit Usopp, toujours un peu surpris d'être entrain de s'occuper de la fille qu'il avait battu il y a quelques minutes. "T'as qu'à rester cachée en attendant alors. Bon, il faut que je trouve les autres maintenant..."

"Attends!" Perona lui agrippa le bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, en rougissant. "Sois prudent."

Le Sniper murmura un remerciement, et s'éloigna, ses joues s'empourprant auss

* * *

Usopp se dirigea vers les ruines du château de Thriller Bark. Perona était assise sur des restes de marches, la tête appuyée sur sa main, son coude appuyé sur son genou. Elle observa le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

"Tu peux te joindre à la fête, tu sais..." lui dit-il. "La fête, c'est pour tout le monde!"

Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien, regardant ses bottes.

"Perona ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda le brun.

"Mes Zombies Sauvages me manqueront..." soupira-t-elle. "C'étaient des bons serviteurs, et ils étaient mignons..."

Le pirate ne répondit pas, haussant les sourcils. La jeune femme remarqua le silence, et leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu penses que je suis pourrie gâtée, n'est ce pas ?"

"Un peu" avoua-t-il.

La Princesse Fantôme se leva, et lui fit signe de faire pareil. "Marche avec moi."

Usopp se leva avec un air interrogateur, et suivit la fille vers l'intérieur des ruines.

"Je suis fille unique d'une des familles le plus riche de mon île. J'ai grandit en ayant tout ce que je voulais, à l'instant où je le voulais. J'ai toujours eu plein des serviteurs. Avant humains, ensuite zombies. Quoi qu'il en soit, on céda toujours à mes caprices." Elle marchait une main touchant le mur, sans regarder son interlocuteur. Comme si elle analysait sa vie à voix haute. "Les gens de l'île disait souvent que j'étais chochotte, que j'étais gâtée. Mais je ne les croyais pas, je me suis toujours cru parfaite. Et je me disais que j'avais bien tout les droits, que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, et que les gens se devaient de m'obéir. Non seulement j'étais riche et jolie, mais en plus j'étais puissante. Personne ne pouvait me battre grâce au fruit du Horo Horo."

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le sniper, qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Après cette annonce, il commença à regretter d'avoir suivi la jeune femme dans cette endroit isolé et sombre.

"Et puis, tu es venu. Mon ennemi naturel. Je t'ai haï, j'ai eu peur de toi. Jamais on s'était opposé à moi de cette façon. Jamais on ne m'avait contrariée de la sorte. En me battant, tu as aussi vaincu mon esprit. Tu m'as fait voir que ... Que j'avais un peu exagéré dans le passé." Elle sourit. "Merci."

Usopp ne croyait pas à ses oreilles. C'était impossible que Perona lui ait fait un tel aveu. Et qu'elle le remercie en plus! Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais dans un combat, on apprend beaucoup de son adversaire. Et elle était exactement la fille qu'elle avait décrite. Et ce genre de fille ... avoue rarement qu'elle a tort. Et surtout, ne change pas du jour au lendemain, comme ça en un claquement de doigts.

"De rien mais... euh... pourquoi tu me dis ça?" demanda-t-il, confus.

Elle rigola. "Je t'aime bien, Usopp-sama. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne appart moi même. C'est bizarre, mais ça fait du bien."

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, surpris. À part Kaya, aucune fille n'avait dit qu'elle "l'aimait bien". D'ailleurs, elles le trouvaient soit trop gamin, soit trop moche, ce qui était assez vexant. Enfin bien sur, Vivi, Robin et Nami l'aimaient bien d'une façon où d'autre, mais pas de la même façon que sa Kaya, ou encore de la façon que Perona l'énonçait. Pourtant, cette fille super mignonne - étrange, certes, mais mignonne quand même - l'aimait bien. Honnêtement, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Perona s'approcha de lui. Usopp déglutit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui, le grand menteur, le grand débrouillard, ne savait pas quoi faire pour la première fois de sa vie.

Mais la Princesse Fantôme savait, elle. Doucement, comme quand on s'approche d'un oiseau et on ne veut pas qu'il s'envole, elle posa ses lèvres contre ceux du pirate. Tout doucement.

Usopp ressentit comme un choc électrique. Perona sentit une chaleur agréable. Ils se séparèrent, les joues rosies. Le pirate sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille, et ... il aimait bien. Le cœur de la princesse avait un rythme ressemblant. C'était la première fois qu'elle aimait un garçon, et... elle aimait bien.

Ce fut au tour du brun de se pencher en avant maintenant, pour goûter encore une fois aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Avec plus d'assurance, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Timidement, leur langues se rencontrèrent, se caressant avec cette aimable paresse des jeunes amants.

Le sniper attira Perona plus près de lui, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien vrai, qu'elle était bien là. La fille n'opposa aucune résistance, et se contenta de jouer avec les cheveux bouclés du brun.

Après quelque temps, une voix lointaine vint perturber leur calme.

'USSOOOOOOPPPPP! UUSSSOOOOOOP! TU ES OÙ? ON VEUT JOOUUEEEERR!"

Perona se détacha doucement du garçon, et lui sourit. "Je crois qu'on t'appelle."

"Ah bon?" demanda-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son cou. "Moi, je n'entends rien."

La Princesse Fantôme rigola, et embrassa à nouveau le brun.

* * *

Allez, avouez qu'ils sont mignons ensemble! :P

Reviews?


	3. Paranoia

Voilà la prochaine partie de ce drabble, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D Comme c'est du SanZo et que j'adore ça, je pense que il est quand même mieux réussi que les autres!

**Disclaimer :** Nous ne sommes (pas encore) propriètaires de One Piece ;)

* * *

**Paranoïa **

Zoro n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et tout était de la faute de cette sorcière des mers.

Tout avait commencé une journée comme les autres, un jour quelconque où Zoro devait rester à la vigie, guettant le moindre signe d'une île dont _Nami_ était sure qu'ils approchaient. Tout se passait tranquillement ce jour là ! Usopp et Chopper essayaient de voir combien de nœuds ils pouvaient faire sur le bras de Luffy, Robin lisait un livre sur son transat, Sanji était aux fourneaux, Brook était à la barre, Franky créait une amélioration pour le Sunny et Nami... et bha, Nami venait de rejoindre notre bretteur préféré.

En la voyant monter sur la vigie, Zoro se remémora rapidement ses dettes. Il lui devait environ mille berrys... venait-elle doubler le prix parce qu'il prenait du temps à payer ?

"Ne, Zoro ?..." fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, avec un énorme sourire tout en s'approchant de lui. L'épéiste pouvait presque avoir peur - ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il tout de suite.

"Je veux juste te parler" fit-elle innocemment, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Zoro remarqua un livre assez épais dans les mains de la rousse. Il haussa un sourcil, et elle répondit à sa question muette : "C'est un livre d'anthropologie que Robin m'a prêté."

"D'antre quoi ?" questionna Zoro, faisant rouler les yeux de son interlocutrice.

"Anthropologie." répéta-t-elle. "L'étude de l'Homme. Et j'ai découvert qu'en fait, c'est très intéressant."

"Ah ouais?" dit l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un ton ennuyé.

"Oui" répondit la jeune femme, pas du tout découragée. "Et un truc m'est venu à la tête, j'aimerai te montrer une image"

Sans attendre l'avis de son nakama, elle ouvrit le livre à une page qu'elle avait soigneusement marqué. L'illustration montrait deux femmes qui s'embrassaient, leur cheveux - blonds pour l'une, bruns pour l'autre - couvraient leur corps nus, même si on devinait les contours de leur seins. L'image s'arrêtait à leur tailles.

Le bretteur regarda l'image un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers la navigatrice, qui attendait impatiemment une réaction.

"Quoi?" s'enquit-il. "Tu veux me dire que t'es gouine? Tu sors avec Robin, c'est ça?"

Une bosse se forma sur le haut de sa tête quand le livre s'abattit violemment dessus.

"Non, imbécile!" s'énerva Nami. "Ça t'excite pas de voir ça?"

"Pas spécialement." répondit l'épéiste, avec main sur la bosse. "Pas la peine de me frapper"

Au grand étonnement du manieur de sabres, sa vis à vis eut un léger sourire satisfait. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête ? Elle retourna son attention vers son livre, ouvrant une autre page, qu'elle montra à Zoro.

"Et ça ?" demanda-t-elle, montrant une image de deux hommes cette fois-ci. Un aux cheveux noirs, fort et musclé, couché sur un châtain, plus mince. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

En voyant cet image, Zoro ne put réprimer une grimace.

"Pourquoi tu me montres ça?" siffla-t-il, lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme, qui sourit encore plus.

"Dis, tu veux pas embrasser un des gars ? Luffy ou Sanji ?" s'enquit-elle, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

"T'es tarée ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça?"

"Bha... ici ils disent qu'en général, les hétérosexuels sont excités par la vue des gens du sexe opposé s'embrasser. Les homosexuels non." expliqua la navigatrice.

"Quoi?!" s'énerva encore plus le bretteur. "Tu me traites de pédé ?"

"Je t'ai jamais vu draguer une femme..." répondit-elle. "Et honnêtement, j'aimerai beaucoup te voir embrasser un gars. Et en plus, ils disent que les homo qui s'assument pas ou bien les personnes qui ne savent pas qu'ils le sont expriment du dégout au début, avant de-"

"Nami, dégage" coupa Zoro, rouge d'énervement.

"Même si t'es un crétin, tu es quand même bien foutu...Si tu embrasses un des gars pour moi, j'oublie tes dettes." proposa-t-elle. "Pourquoi pas Luffy ? Il est si idiot qu'il ne s'opposera pas."

"DÉGAGE!"

**xXx**

Cette nuit, Zoro eut un des pires cauchemars de toute sa vie.

_Zoro était couché sur le sable doré d'une plage déserte. L'eau de la mer venait doucement le taquiner, l'empêchant de dormir et le gardant dans une douce rêverie. Sans raison précise, il se redressa paresseusement sur son coude. _

_Au loin, quelqu'un venait de sortir de l'eau. Le soleil couchant aveuglait le sabreur, l'empêchant de bien voir. Mais plus cette personne s'approchait, mieux il la distinguait. _

_Un homme, un homme splendide, fin mais musclé, avec la peau luisante et brillante grâce à l'eau de mer. Ses cheveux dorés comme des rayons de soleil lui collaient au visage, le laissant voir qu'un œil, plus bleu que l'océan lui-même et plus pur que le saphir. Et son éclat avait quelque chose d'envoutant, à la fois effrayant et excitant... _

_Une petit partie de Zoro, enfermée au plus profond de son conscient pendant que son inconscient rêvait, lui criait le dégoût, lui disait de fuir, de ne pas regarder.... mais l'inconscient dominait. _

_Il regardait donc ce splendide homme s'approcher peu à peu de lui, quittant lentement l'eau. Il était complètement nu, et - il venait juste de se rendre compte - Zoro aussi. Le blond lui souriait, un sourire chaleureux et complice, charmeur même. Il s'arrêta devant le bretteur, puis se baissa, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Le manieur de sabres gémit, sentant leur intimités se toucher, et ferma doucement les yeux quand son vis à vis lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains. _

_Il sentit les lèvres du blond rencontrer les siennes, et frémit. Et il l'embrassa, encore et encore. Langoureusement, il finit par s'allonger entièrement, gardant le jeune homme contre lui, une main perdue dans sa chevelure. Les mains de ce dernier, par contre, étaient beaucoup moins sages et commençaient à descendre doucement vers- _

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant et - à son plus grand énervement - avec une érection. Il pesta et se recoucha, maudissant la navigatrice rousse. C'était cette sorcière qui lui avait mit cette idée en tête !Mais le sommeil ne lui revint pas. De un, parce que chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, cette idée _épouvantable_ lui revenait à l'esprit, et puis aussi, son problème masculin ne l'aidait pas.

Finalement, voyant que ça n'allait pas s'arranger, il décida de s'offrir une bonne douche froide - il était _hors de question_ de se toucher en pensant à un homme, et quel homme ! Ce baka cook. Étant d'autant plus réveillé par l'eau gelé, Zoro abandonna toute idée de sommeil et alla commencer ses entrainements.

Imaginez la surprise de Sanji quand il se réveilla tôt, en voyant son paresseux d'ennemi entrain de suer à force de porter des altères d'une tonne. Il se promit d'en parler avec Chopper ( quelle maladie aurait pu l'atteindre ? ) et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le plus surpris fut tout de même Zoro, qui, soulevant son altère pour la 3626ème fois, sentit une ombre le couvrir. Il leva les yeux vers le cuisiner, s'attendant surement à une insulte où réprimande. Mais...

"Oi, Marimo. Dépêche toi de venir manger ton petit déjeuner, je l'ai pas fait pour les chiens."

Ok. Une insulte, une sorte de réprimande. Le seul problème, c'est que c'était quelque chose de gentil au fond... Sanji lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner en avance, parce qu'il s'était réveillé tôt! ( Usopp ne comptait pas; même si c'était son tour de faire le guet, il était surement endormi ). Le bretteur serra fermement la barre de son altère, tellement qu'il sentit son muscle gonfler avec l'effort. La sorcière lui en avait-elle parlé, de son fantasme tordu? Elle avait demandé à ce Love Cook de le draguer ?

Zoro transpirait, et pas seulement à cause de l'effort. Il essaya de rester tout de même indifférent "Tu vois pas que je m'entraine, Baka Cook ? Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini."

Sanji haussa les épaules est répartit vers la cuisine, terminer le repas des autres. Si cette brute écervelé aimait sa nourriture froide, c'était son problème. Lui, il avait rempli son rôle de cuisinier en lui faisant à manger.

Le manieur de sabres rentra dans la cuisiner quelques minutes après, torse nu, une serviette autour du cou. Il s'arrêta un instant en voyant que son ennemi le regardait. Son cœur s'accéléra. Quoi ? Ce pervers le matait en plus ? Il s'assied rapidement, avalant ses muffins en vitesse. Et cet abruti qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder!...

Sanji tourna la tête encore une fois vers l'épéiste, après avoir enlevé les autres muffins du four. Ce bouffon osait s'asseoir à _sa_ table, dans _sa_ cuisine en transpirant comme ça? Il fit une moue de dégout et sortit les assiettes. Cette fois, il ne dira rien, parce que c'était très rare de voir la tête d'algue debout le matin, il était surement malade, mais la prochaine fois...

Et ça s'empirait avec les jours. Zoro était certain que l'aguicheuse de navigatrice avait convaincu par un moyen ou l'autre sourcil-en-vrille de le draguer. Ou... pire... cet idiot avait changé de bord ? Mais non, il continuait à draguer Robin et Nami... enfin, le bretteur aurait juré qu'il le faisait avec moins de fréquence, mais quand même!...

Puis, à la dernière île qu'ils avaient jeté l'ancre, Sanji avait ramené plus d'alcool que d'habitude...

Ah, et puis les rêves! Ils ne faisaient que s'empirer. Il avait rêvé qu'il l'avait... enfin... qu'ils avaient... il n'osait même pas prononcer _mentalement_ ce mot. Depuis quand lui, le futur meilleur sabreur du monde, rêvait de coucher avec un _homme _? C'était pas une tapette, bordel de merde! Et c'était d'autant plus honteux qu'il se donnait du plaisir en pensant à ce stupide blond, et il...il commençait à le regarder, le trouver beau.

Il allait _vraiment_ tuer Nami.

C'était sa faute. Non, il ne trouvait pas cet imbécile beau! C'était Nami qui voulait qu'il pense ça. Non, il n'allait pas céder à ça! Quand même pas...?

Et enfin, un jour ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Zoro rentra dans la cuisine après 7392 pompes pour calmer sa soif. Et quel ne fut pas son énervement en voyant un verre de jus qui attendait sur la table! Préférant s'assurer, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du cuisiner, qui leva la tête de sa vaisselle, haussant son sourcil visible.

"C'est pour moi ?" s'enquit le bretteur.

"Oui." répondit tout simplement le cuisiner, retournant à sa vaisselle.

Zoro craqua.

"J'en ai marre!" s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le cuistot. "J'en ai marre de tes conneries, j'en peux plus! Je ne sais pas ce que Nami est allée te raconter, ce qu'elle t'as proposé en échange de ce que tu fais, mais ça suffit! Arrêtes de me draguer, arrête tes trucs tordu, arrêtes de... Tu vas bientôt me rendre dingue, Ero Cook! Je.. j'abandonne, d'accord? Tu as gagné, tu m'as rendu pédé, enfoiré!"

Le bretteur s'était approché de son interlocuteur, qui, blême, avait cassé l'assiette qu'il tenait dans ses mains et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

"De quoi tu parles?" articula-t-il enfin, son œil visible élargit au maximum.

"De tout ce que tu fais depuis trois semaines! Tu me mattes quand je rentre torse nu dans ta cuisine, tu me regarde bizarrement, tu me fais mes plats différemment, tu... tu..." Il se calma, voyant l'expression ahurie de son nakama. "tu... ne faisais pas ça?"

Le blond fit non de la tête, toujours sous le choc.

Et c'était à ce moment que le teint de Zoro changea brutalement de couleur aussi, mais devenant rouge piment plutôt que blanc fantôme comme son compagnon. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut Sanji qui brisa enfin le silence.

"T'es devenu parano ou quoi ?" demanda-t-il enfin.

"C'est...je... Nami m'a demandé de ..." Il devint encore plus rouge ( oui, c'était possible ). "De t'embrasser un jour, et - bien sur que j'ai refusé! Et depuis bha, comme elle m'avait montré une image bizarre et insinué des choses étranges, je... je..."

Il soupira, puis grommela : "Vais la découper en plusieurs petits morceaux et l'éparpiller par le monde..."

"Je vois..." dit Sanji. "Elle t'a fait te rendre compte que tu étais gay, et que tu avais envie de moi..."

"Quoi ? Mais ça va pas?" s'énerva Zoro. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais vouloir faire quelque chose avec.. un idiot comme... toi ?"

Il se tut progressivement en voyant le regard pas dubitatif du blond. Il se maudit intérieurement pour son idiotie. Comment avait-il été si influençable? Pourquoi un petit dialogue idiot avec une femme l'avait fait désiré son pire ennemi ?

Où avait-il toujours été attiré par cet abruti malgré lui ? Avait-il toujours été homosexuel sans se rendre compte? Après tout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux femmes... et le fait reste qu'il avait toujours envie de cet irritant cuistot.

Zoro eut un rire jaune. "Qui aurait cru que le si viril, le valeureux Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur bretteur du monde, était gay ?'

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, ne voulant pas entendre les moqueries de son compagnon.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à que celui-ci ferme violemment la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ceux qui croiront que l'homme à femmes, Sanji le dragueur, était bi." répondit-il.

L'épéiste n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, que les lèvres du cuisinier étaient déjà plaqués contre les siennes. Il ne se posa pas de questions, et attrapa la chemise du blond, le plaquant contre la porte. Le désir qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre était en même temps effrayant et excitant. Et surtout, ça les chauffait. À un tel point que leur habits ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver sur le sol.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais nié m'avoir dragué..." commenta Zoro, enlevant le boxer de son nouvel amant.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dragué, Marimo... mais il y a des occasions qu'on ne rate pas" répondit le blond, inversant la situation, bloquant l'épéiste déjà nu contre la porte, et le soulevant.

"Qu'est ce tu...?"

Sanji le tut avec un baiser, puis lui murmura à l'oreille. "Chuuut... et laisse le pro faire."

Dehors, Usopp passa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, et s'arrêta un instant en voyant Nami collée dessus.

"Euh... Nami... qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille tourna à peine la tête vers lui, du sang coulant abondement de son nez. "Huh... rien rien..."

"En fait, je voulais prendre quelques mandarines pour mes-"

"Tout ce que tu voudras..." répondit-elle, retournant son attention vers la fenêtre.

Usopp la regarda, ahuri. Quoi ? Elle le laissait prendre toutes les mandarines qu'il voulait? Mais qu'est ce que l'occupait à ce point ? Intrigué, le sniper s'approcha, regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'aura jamais du : hétéro jusqu'aux os, la vue de Sanji prenant un Zoro gémissant contre la porte, le fit se retourner rapidement et vider son repas par dessus la rambarde.

Il eut quand même une récompense... une main un peu distraite de Nami sur son dos, toujours captivée par la scène : "Dis, Usopp... tu fais quoi ce soir ?"

* * *

Un petit Usopp/Nami à la fin pour la forme ^^

Alors comment c'était, les gens ? Reviews please!


End file.
